100
by Petit Nash
Summary: Amor. Traición. Venganza. Mentiras. Verdades... Todos los secretos en el momento más difícil de la relación de Hotch y Emily. Mi Historia Número 100.
1. Fin

**N.A.** Hola a todos! Aquí esta finalmente mi historia número _**100.** _Espero que la disfruten. Va para todos los que me han acompañado en las 99 anteriores. Gracias, es un honor para mi seguir escribiendo para ustedes.

_Este primer capítulo va para mis dos grandes, mis mejores amigas: Paula y emmily Candy bright. Las amo._

**1- Fin**

El aire era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Era una situación insuperable, incomprensible... y era un momento cruel. Para ella. Para él... para cualquiera. Y también era un momento injusto, especialmente para ella. Mientras hablaban su corazón iba rompiéndose en miles de pequeños pedacitos, sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero mantenía la cabeza en alto, mantenía su orgullo hasta el final.

Se habían sentado frente a frente hacia ya bastante, pero les había costado hablar, bueno, a él le había costado hablar, decir la verdad, hace días que se veía venir algo así de malo, pero no había sido capaz de ponerlo en palabras. Era muy fuerte. Y una parte de él no quería hacerlo, pero... igual se sentó frente a ella y decidió contarle la verdad, decidió romperle el corazón.

Cuando ella se sentó frente a él y lo miró a los ojos supo al instante que algo estaba a punto de acabar, era el fin de una era, su instinto se lo gritaba y quiso huir, quiso evitar ese momento, no quería oír esas palabras, no necesitaba saber, menos aún ese día, quería dar marcha atrás y no haber cruzado la puerta, no haberse sentado frente a él... no quería oírlo. Podía negarlo un poco más.

Pero él le tomó la mano, no la soltó, y le contó todo. Cuando finalmente lo dijo no pudo mirarla a los ojos, pero ella no apartó la mirada de él en ningún momento, iba a mirarlo hasta el último minuto, hasta que se acabará todo, hasta que volviera a cruzar la puerta para irse, no iba a dejar de mirarlo... tendría que mirarla y confrontarla, no le daría otra opción. Y estaba dolida, era el peor modo de confrontar a una mujer.

-Lo siento- dijo él al final

Y seguro que era verdad, pero a ella no le alcanzaba con eso. Acababa de romperle al corazón, era como si le dijera que ella no era suficiente para él y se negaba a creer eso. A veces el amor cambiaba, a veces acababa, lo entendía, eso lo entendía, pero no lo aceptaba, se negaba a aceptarlo... No podía creer que iba a tirar su relación a la basura así nada más. No era justo, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Él esperó unos minutos a que ella dijera algo, pero ella seguía callada. La miró, juntó el valor para mirarla a los ojos y se encontró con una mirada demasiada intensa, llena de dolor, pero también de furia y de emociones que no podía identificar. Quería calmarla, pero no sabía como... Quería decirle que aún la amaba, pero eso sonaría demasiado contrario con todo lo que acababa de decir; quería abrazarla con fuerza y consolarla, pero no se sentía capaz de tocarla...

-Escucha, sé que... sé que no es justo, sé que... pero eso no significa que las cosas tengan que acabar mal... no significa que...- le costaba muchísimo hablar, dejo de mirarla

-No te atrevas- cortó ella y era lo primero que decía- ¿esto se acabo?, bien, pues se acabo, pero no me salgas con esa tontería de ser amigos, porque eso no va a pasar-

-Escucha, yo...-

-No te atrevas- ella no lo dejo hablar- ya te oí suficiente, ya fue suficiente... ¿de verdad crees que puedes hacer esto y pensar que todo seguirá como si nada?-

Ella se levantó, no quería seguir sentada junto a él, no quería verlo o escucharlo, ya no tenía fuerza para dejar que le siguiera rompiendo el corazón. La había dejado... ¿acaso él no se daba cuenta lo cruel que resultaba eso? La había cambiado por alguien más... ¿acaso no podía darse cuenta lo inhumano que podía resultar eso?

Él quería encontrar el modo de reparar el dolor que había causado, de darle un poco de tranquilidad pese a todo eso, se levantó tras ella, quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas... ofrecerle algo de paz, pero ella no iba a aceptar nada de eso. Ella llegó a la puerta y se detuvo.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó al fin

-Em, esto no...-

-¿Quién es ella? Dime- repitió en voz más alta

-Se llama Beth, la conocí en el parque, hace algo más de un mes-

-Me voy- contestó Emily entonces

-Espera... escucha, sé que no merezco tu perdón, sé que no debí hacerte esto, pero no merecías ninguna mentira, lo menos que hubiera querido era engañarte...-

-Calla, Aarón- dijo ella y abrió la puerta- no me hagas quererte-

Emily cerró la puerta tras de si. Dejo escapar unas lagrimas... Se había acabado, tal vez ya no tenía que guardar más ese secreto, pero eso no la reconfortaba... Se dirigió a casa y se dio cuenta de que quería justicia. No podía dejar que se acabará así todo... no podía sentir compasión, no podía quedarse con la pena... y no podía quererlo más. Eso también se había acabado.


	2. Revancha

**N.A. **Lista la continuación, espero lo disfruten. Este capitulo va para dos de mis más antiguas lectoras, que aunque hace rato no comentan se que siguen leyendo. Abrazos. _Para Miara Makisan _y_Elodia Ayu_

**2- Revancha **

Día de trabajo en la UAC, arduo día seguramente, exactamente como todos ahí, debían llegar temprano, el día era cálido y Emily apenas había dormido, el rompimiento le había sentado mal y no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche... ¿por qué Hotch no podía terminar con ella en viernes o fin de semana para poder descansar?, ¿a qué clase de idiota se le ocurría terminar con una chica una noche de martes?

Sonrió, quería sonreír y hacer su trabajo bien, no tenía ganas de llorar o sufrir o tener una charla de chicas llena de lagrimas y pañuelos con JJ y García, estaba dolida en realidad, pero no iba a ser esa chica, estaba más enojada que otra cosa... se sentía traicionada. Enjuagó su mañana deprimida en su café, su escritorio la esperaba y había que guardar las penas y mantenerse amable... otro día empezaba y ella no podía darse un tiempo para eso. La furia funcionaba, estar enojada era mejor... y aún quería venganza por eso, no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así.

Cuando llegó ya estaban ahí Morgan y JJ, no era buen inicio, pero se mantuvo, fingió un dolor de cabeza, algo que podía ser lo más normal del mundo, así evitaría las preguntas. Estaban recién terminando un caso, no lo habían ni archivado, aun quedaba mucho papeleo y expedientes que llenar esa mañana. Había sido difícil, largo y habían hecho mucho trabajo, se sentían orgullosos de haber terminado y querían cerrar eso lo mejor posible, atendiendo hasta esos detalles de papeleo.

-¿Crees que sólo terminemos este caso hoy, princesa?- le preguntó Morgan para hacer conversación

-Supongo... sería terrible tener algo más justo cuando tenemos que terminar este- contestó Emily en tono neutral

-Espero que sí-

-¿Algún plan?- quiso saber Emily

-Voy a salir con una chica... y entre más pronto salgamos hoy de aquí mucho mejor- le contestó Morgan sonriendo- suena bien ¿no?... ¿no se te antoja a veces?-

-¿Qué?-

-Pues el amor, una buena cita, un buen tipo para ti...-

-No, el amor me trae sin cuidado- contestó Emily cortantemente y hubiera querido no sonar ni herida ni resentida, pero era tarde

-Em...- Reid se acercó dispuesto a preguntar que pasaba

Pero justamente, como caída del cielo apareció JJ para citarlos en la sala de conferencias en ese momento. Todos se extrañaron un poco, pero se movieron en el acto y olvidaron las palabras de Emily.

En la sala de conferencias ya se encontraban Rossi y Hotch; Emily sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón al entrar y ver a Hotch ahí, de inmediato apartó la vista, no quería hablarle, ni siquiera saludarlo, no quería verlo, no quería tener que trabajar con él en ese justo momento, quería... quería... revancha. Él le debía algo. Lo tenía que pagar. Estaba segura... iba a hacerlo. Tal vez no era la decisión más inteligente o sensata, pero era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Tenemos un caso- explicó Hotch una vez que estuvieron todos, intentó mirar un momento a Emily pero al final apartó la vista

-¿Ahora?- se sorprendió Reid

-Un acosador de varias mujeres en Nuevo México- siguió Hotch

-¿Ha habido asesinatos o violencia?- preguntó Reid nuevamente

-No- contestó Hotch

-Es que, Hotch... Estamos aún cerrando el anterior, habíamos hablado de centrarnos en terminar bien este, tomarnos el día para hacer todos los archivos y papeleo- interrumpió ahora Morgan

-Además puede esperarnos un día más Nuevo México, lo que tenemos por terminar...-

-Déjenlo chicos- interrumpió Emily y por primera vez miró a Hotch, muy fijamente, como atravesándolo con la mirada- A Hotch le gusta dejar algo seguro e importante para ver si algo nuevo le gusta más-

Y Emily sabía lo envenenadas que podían sonar sus palabras, especialmente para Hotch, pero no se contuvo, no se retracto, ni dejo de mirarlo... Por un momento el aire de la habitación se congeló totalmente. Nadie dijo nada, aunque no sabían ni porque.

-Nos vamos en treinta minutos- dijo al final Hotch, como rompiendo un hechizo y se levantó al instante para salir de ahí

El equipo se miró un momento con confusión, pero Emily también salió en dirección totalmente contraria y nadie se sintió capaz de perseguirla para preguntar que sucedía, porque obviamente algo pasaba... Hotch por su parte se fue directamente a su oficina, se encerró y trato de entender que acaba de pasar, no podía creer que Emily hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso.

Meditó durante unos minutos, tal vez tenía que hablar con ella, tal vez el dolor la había hecho hablar sin pensar... pero pensó en esa mirada que le había lanzado Emily, tan determinada, tan llena de emociones y no podía estar seguro de que fuera tristeza alguna de ellas, había algo más, mucho más profundo. Preparó sus cosas para viajar, antes de subir al jet tendría que hablar con ella.

Hotch procuro mirar los movimientos de Emily para poder interceptarla a tiempo y hablar un momento con ella... Camino al jet lo logró, ella iba primero que los otros y él la alcanzó unos pasos antes del jet.

-Emily- la llamó pero ella no respondió- ¡Prentiss!-

-¿Si?- Emily se detuvo y lo miró medio segundo, lo miraba tan extrañamente que Hotch no sabía ni que hacer

-Necesito hablar un momento contigo-

-¿Sucede algo con el caso, señor?- preguntó ella

-Emily... no es eso, yo... necesitamos hablar-

-No lo creo- lo cortó ella y siguió andando

-Emily espera...- Hotch la detuvo tomándola por el brazo, ella se libró casi violentamente de él- sólo quiero hablar, de verdad-

-No creo que haya nada que hablar- Emily miró alrededor- no tengo nada de lo que hablar-

-Escucha, yo lamento...-

-¿Vienes a retractarte de algo, Hotch?-

Hubo un momento de silencio, y en eso apareció Rossi, que sólo había escuchado la última frase de Emily

-¿Vas a retractarte de algo, del caso?- le preguntó Rossi a Hotch

-No.. si... no, no... no es eso- Hotch se sintió confuso y acorralado

-Hotch no se retracta, Dave- dijo Emily con una sonrisa curiosa en el rostro- toma las cosas como son, aunque se abandonen otras mejores-

-Siento que me perdí de algo importante- dijo Rossi algo confuso

-Haremos esto, es importante, el otro caso no irá a ningún lado- explicó Hotch

A lo lejos el equipo empezó a acercarse y Emily decidió que tenía suficiente por ese momento, que no quería a los demás mirándola extrañados y después preguntando cosas. No tenía ganas.

-¿No lo sabes, Hotch? No todo lo que dejas espera para después, algunas cosas sólo las dejas- dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

Hotch y Rossi la miraron subir al jet totalmente sorprendidos. Rossi hubiera querido indagar pero ya no lo hizo. Hotch se quedó sorprendido, aunque también algo herido, si esos mensajes continuaban... un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no quería pensar en eso. Suponía que Emily no iba a dejar las cosas de ese tamaño.


	3. Podríamos

**N.A. **Hola a todos, aquí va la continuación, espero que les guste... Este capítulo va para otras lectoras especiales. **_Para Jessica, Abigail e Itzelitha. _**

**3- Podríamos**

A Hotch nadie le había advertido jamás lo que una mujer herida podía llegar a hacer, había visto, claro esta, muchas mujeres que se volvían realmente locas con ese tipo de cosas, pero eso era cosa del trabajo, mujeres al limite que terminaban siendo estudiadas por la unidad, pero nada más... y Emily no entraba en el rango de esas mujeres. Y no importaba todo lo que supiera sobre conducta humana, sobre perfilar, sobre psicología o emociones, lo que estaba pasando en ese momento lo sobrepasaba, tal vez porque era parte de eso.

El caso no fue realmente difícil, los acosadores son peligrosos, pero cuando se vuelven realmente obsesivos terminan por ser descuidados y perder el control, eso fue parte del caso, el problema real fue, al menos para él, que una de las dos mujeres acosadas, hizo perfecta conexión con Emily, la mujer no aceptaba hacer nada sin la aprobación y el consejo de Emily y eso llevó a que la morena estuviera casi por completo a cargo del caso. Hotch se sentía absolutamente perdido.

Y el equipo no sabía nada, por supuesto tenían la impresión de que algo sucedía, pero no podían comprobarlo y al menos Emily parecía tener la sutileza de no decirlo, aunque otra escena como la de esa mañana podía acabar con la poca estabilidad entre el equipo y su secreto. ¿Había hecho bien en terminar con ella? se preguntaba muy a menudo y no sabía si se lo cuestionaba de verdad o era sólo porque no le gustaba la situación general de ese día.

Pasaron la noche con ambas victimas, Hotch hubiera querido quedarse lo más lejos posible de Emily pero no fue posible, la chica, Ema Clark, no soportaba no tener a Emily cerca y estaba coordinando casi toda la operación desde su casa.

Tensión total... se quedaron despiertos mucho rato, ya que el acosador había estado llamando o enviando cosas de noche, Reid estaba también ahí. Pero pasada de la una aún no tenían nada y con sueño era difícil concentrarse o llevarse bien, para pasar el rato Reid revisaba minuciosamente todo el historial de cartas del acosador, en comparación con las de la otra chica, Carli Adams. Y les recitaba detalles a Hotch y a Emily aunque ellos ya lo sabían de memoria.

-Deja ya eso, Spencer- se quejó Emily- lo hemos visto mil veces y no cambia-

-Es que debe haber algo que no hayamos visto- dijo Reid aunque a esas alturas hasta él sabía que seguramente no era así

-Ya no tenemos la mente fresca, no tiene caso en realidad seguir revisando- dijo Emily sentándose junto a él y quitándole las cartas

-Pero...-

-Yo creo que debería intentarlo un poco más- comentó Hotch pendiente del teléfono

-¿Y aparte de gastarse más los ojos qué lograra?- le contestó Emily

-Puede que encuentre algo nuevo si busca suficiente, si se esfuerza- y sonó algo más agresivo de lo necesario

-Y tú sabes mucho sobre encontrar algo nuevo ¿no?- contestó Emily que sentía que él la estaba provocando

-Deja ya eso, Emily- se quejó Hotch olvidándose de que Reid estaba ahí- es innecesario e infantil-

-¿Innecesario? ¿quieres hablar sobre quien fue infantil o hizo algo innecesario?- Emily también se lanzó al ataque- porque a lo mejor sabes sobre eso mucho; a lo mejor te parece que tener sentimientos es infantil e innecesario, Hotch y no importa mucho los de quien lastimes-

-Eso no tiene que ver-

-Tú empezaste, ahora termina como se debe... ups, espera, tú de hacer esas cosas como se debe creo que no sabes mucho- Emily estaba furiosa en ese momento pero fingiendo el mejor tono posible

-Chicos- grito Reid por encima de ellos- el teléfono-

Inmediatamente dejaron su pelea para centrarse en la llamada telefónica, la voz en susurró, las respiraciones... fue una llamada corta, pero habían alcanzado a captar su voz y seguramente García podría rastrear las llamadas, hicieron un poco más de análisis, incluyeron en su perfil lo que habían oído... Al poco rato Morgan los llamó para avisarles que Carli Adams había recibido una llamada prácticamente igual. Con eso juntarían los suficiente.

Con ese avanzar del caso la discusión de Hotch y Emily se diluyó. Fue hasta la mañana, mientras tomaban un bien merecido café, que Reid se atrevió a preguntarle a Emily que había sido todo eso, que había sido una discusión muy fuerte y que era obvio que algo andaba muy mal.

-No es nada, Spencer-

-Emily, háblame, ¿qué esta pasando?-

-Nada- respondió ella tajantemente- no pasa nada y deja ya eso ¿quieres?-

Emily no tenía humor para hablar de eso, simplemente quería molestar a Hotch y que la pasará al menos la mitad de mal que él la había hecho sentir, y eso no incluía discutir con los demás el tema... el problema es que parecía que el resto del mundo no tenía ganas de dejarla en paz. Justo terminando el caso tuvo que repetir esa escena con García. Y eso la puso de peor humor.

De tal modo que, esa noche antes de partir de vuelta a casa, cuando Hotch se acercó a ella en un nuevo intento de hablar, ya estaba tan molesta que lo hubiera golpeado. No daba más de si, estaba harta, necesitaba desconectarse de eso al menos un día y parecía que todos se negaban a darle un respiro... si él no se hubiera acercado tal vez habría mejorado su humor y decidido que era suficiente, pero al final Hotch se acercó.

-Emily...-

-No de nuevo- se quejó ella con voz cansada- no empieces con esto de querer hablar de nuevo, no ahora-

-Es que no creo que haya muchos momentos en los que podamos hablar sin que el equipo este cerca- se explicó Hotch pensando que podía mejorar las cosas

-Entonces tal vez significa que ya no tenemos que hablar-

-Quiero hablar-

-Yo no-

-Em, por favor, no podemos seguir así, nosotros...-

-¿Nosotros?- Emily lo interrumpió- ya no hay nosotros, Aarón, ya no y no vale la pena que te gastes fingiendo que podemos estar bien, no podemos estar-

-Podemos hacer que sea diferente, llevar las cosas bien-

-¿Podemos?... primero habríamos podido hacer todo de un modo diferente-

-No quería hacerte daño- dijo Hotch y era verdad absoluta

-Pero lo hiciste y eso no puedes cambiarlo... – pensó en retirarse de esa conversación tan brutalmente como había hecho con otras, pero estaba herida y quería sacar algo que tenía dentro al menos- podríamos haber sido tan grandes... te fuiste y no quisiste ver conmigo el mundo...-

-Quería pero... Emily no podía hacerte eso, no quería, no sabía como hacer... –

-Podríamos haber hablado tantas cosas- contestó ella- o podrías haberte callado la boca y a lo mejor era todo de otro modo... porque ahora creo que todo fue mentira

-Era complicado-

-Bueno, pues ahora deberías ser feliz, ya no haré más complicada tu vida-

-Em...-

-¿Sabes? Tal vez si la haga- dijo ella regresando a su postura de molestia- y te lo mereces, Aarón Hotchner-

Se alejo de él sin hacer caso de sus llamadas, estaba cansada... Quería volver a casa y tomarse un respiro y olvidar... quería que él pagará, pero también sabía que todo eso la estaba desgastando y tenía que parar, tomar aire. El vuelo a DC fue más tensó que el vuelo anterior, Emily y Hotch ni siquiera se miraban.

Llegando a la UAC cada uno se fue centrando en sus cosas, cosas que archivar, hacer la lista de pendientes, cosas de ese estilo... pero la furia no pasaba y Emily no dejaba de repetirse mentalmente la conversación con Hotch, le creía, increíblemente le creía, de verdad no había querido herirla, pero eso no mejoraba nada. Podrían haber llegado lejos... ella había hecho planes... podrían... él podría haber hecho de otro modo todo eso. Tal vez lo de Beth no fuera en serio, tal vez había confesado por culpa de haberse fijado en otra mujer, Emily pensó en esa posibilidad y se sintió tonta y débil con eso. No tenía porque perdonarlo.

-Me voy, Em- la sacó García de sus pensamientos- ¿y tú?-

-Si, creo que también- contestó Emily tratando de recuperar su humor

-Genial... por cierto, ¿vendrás el domingo?-

-¿a dónde?-

-A la reunión de Hotch...- dijo García- dijo que quería presentarnos a alguien y...- de pronto García palideció- si sabías ¿verdad?-

-Claro, Penélope- contestó ella- perdona, no sé ni donde tenía la cabeza-

¿Así que Hotch iba a presentarles a Beth? A Emily se le hizo un nudo en el pecho, ¿así que iba en serio con ella? sintió nauseas con el pensamiento; ellos habían salido por un meses, nueve meses para ser exactos y nunca le habían dicho al equipo... ¿a caso Hotch creía que si le decía al equipo podía ser más real todo eso? No entendía, pero sabía que eso le dolía y mucho... Y olvido todos sus sentimientos anteriores, el haber entendido que Hotch no pretendía herirla de verdad, que él no era esa clase de hombre, dejo de un lado todo eso, tomó aire profundo y supo que tenía que aparecer en esa reunión.

Seguramente sería muy incomoda su presencia dadas las circunstancias, seguramente... y si no lo era, entonces se aseguraría de convertirlo en eso. Podrían haber hecho de otro modo, pero él no lo había hecho. Y ella... ella necesitaba desahogarse, y si alguien salía herido, tendría que vivir con ese daño colateral.


	4. Primer encuentro

**N.A. **Hola a todos, lamentó el retraso, tuve una temporadita muy atareada, pero estoy de vuelta y conmigo más capítulos, espero que les guste este. Especial _para Lady Lunera._

**4- Primer encuentro**

A Emily no le gustaba pensar que existían las casualidad, no estaba segura de que eso fuera real, pero no podía evitar pensar que todo en ese día se juntaba como una serie de casualidades que la favorecían a ella. Spencer la había llamado temprano para preguntar si era importante que llevará algo especial a la reunión de Hotch; más tarde se había ido la luz en su casa, como para desmotivarla a quedarse en casa, y finalmente JJ la había llamado para preguntarle si pasaba por ella e iban juntas.

Tal vez todo eso era el modo del mundo de decirle que tenía que estar ahí. Estaba nerviosa, asustadísima, una parte de su mente le decía que podía salir todo mal, que las cosas entre ella y Hotch estaban demasiado mal como para enfrentarse en un terreno no neutral, pero también sentía que tenía que hacer algo, que tenía que pararse frente a Hotch y confrontarlo para ver si era capaz de hacer eso. Si iba a presentar a Beth también tenía que ser frente a ella, tenía que ser capaz.

Cuando se presentó en casa de Hotch acompañada de JJ, sentía como si el corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho, lo mismo debió haber sentido Hotch en el momento que abrió la puerta y se encontró con ella, porque el semblante le cambio por completo y durante un segundo no fue capaz de reaccionar. Emily no supo si sonreír o sentirse culpable por ese justo momento. Luego JJ hizo reaccionar las cosas.

-Mil disculpas por la demora- dijo JJ saludando con tranquilidad a Hotch- tardé más de lo que pensé en pasar por Emily, ¿ya están todos?-

-Sí, sí... ya están todos- contestó Hotch recuperando la compostura- que bueno verte... verlas-

Emily lo miró directamente a los ojos durante un momento mientras entraba y pudo adivinar todas las preguntas que se formaban en la mente de Hotch, pero no iba a contestarlas, él no había sido precavido o listo, por eso ella estaba ahí esa noche. Y eso iba a ser raro para ambos... y entonces hubo un factor que Emily no había considerado para nada, que tal vez ni Hotch había tomado en cuenta, porque en ese momento Jack se había separado de Morgan y cruzaba el lugar corriendo directamente hacia ella. Corrió a sus brazos.

-¡Emily!- Jack la abrazó con fuerza y Emily sintió como todo dentro de ella flaqueaba al responder al abrazo- que lindo es que estés aquí-

-También me da gusto verte- dijo Emily suavemente y miró a Hotch, estaba conflictuadisimo y no acertaba a moverse o hacer algo, tal vez él si había pensado en eso en algún momento- ¿por qué no sigues jugando con los chicos?- dijo Emily señalando a Morgan y Reid

Jack se separo de ella casi a regañadientes y volvió con Morgan. Todos la miraban a ella con cierta curiosidad, tal vez preguntándose si debían tomar eso con naturalidad o si era un poco más de confianza de la que tenía que tener ella con el niño. Fue durante esos segundos que Emily vio a Beth por primera vez... y no pudo evitar detestarla. Tenía cierto aire a ella misma, la piel blanca, el pelo negro, cierto porte parecido, tal vez era lo primero que había visto Hotch en ella, pero también era diferente, en su mirada, en su estilo, iba arreglada pero eso no evitaba que pareciera que no era ella misma en ese momento y la miraba con aire de superioridad, petulante, casi engreída, a Emily no le gustaba para nada eso... y no eran sólo los celos naturales, era algo más. Beth le parecía una persona contraría a ella misma y también a Hotch.

Emily tuvo que juntar mucha fuerza de voluntad para no hacer algo en ese mismo instante contra Beth, además no tardó en darse cuenta de que su presencia ahí ponía muy tenso a Hotch y no parecía dispuesto a presentar a Beth como su novia, a JJ se la había presentado con un tímido "mi amiga" y Beth no parecía especialmente contenta con eso, se le notaba algo incomoda al menos.

Tuvieron una agradable cena, pese a que Hotch no dejaba de mirar con recelo a Emily cada que podía, el resto del equipo parecía inmune a eso, como si de verdad no notaran la tensión que había entre ellos aún en lados opuestos de la mesa. Emily no sabía que hacer, todo en ese momento la llenaba de recuerdos, de momentos que había pasado ahí, donde ellos dos eran felices, aun en secreto. Sentía como si algo la quemará por dentro. Tenía que hacer algo. Casi terminaba la noche y aún no sabía que hacer.

-¿Y hace mucho que se conocen, Beth?- preguntó Emily de pronto mirando a la otra morena

-Pues no en realidad- le contestó- poco más de un mes, fue como una cosa muy casual, mientras estábamos entrenando-

-¿Tan casual?- Emily lo preguntó con un tono inocente y curioso, Hotch le lanzó una mirada asesina porque sabía que no era inocente

-Pues... Beth se rió antes de contestar- tampoco era tan casual, él ya llevaba un tiempo yendo, yo lo había visto y... supongo que tuve que esperar un poco antes de acercarme a esa "conversación casual"- volvió a reírse

-No me pareces una persona especialmente tímida- comentó JJ uniéndose a esa conversación

-Bueno, si te soy sincera- dijo Beth y bajo un poco el tono de voz- pensé que estaba casado o algo así, al menos en una relación, no lo sé, siempre llamaba a alguien cuando se desocupaba y normalmente con ese tipo de sonrisa que tienen los enamorados, había como pequeñas señales que desmotivaban... incluso un poco su resistencia al principio a hablar o aceptar entrenar juntos, juro que pensé que estaba con alguien... –

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Emily intentando seguir sonando curiosa, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y no había salido exactamente como pensaba

-Emily- Hotch la interrumpió al momento- ¿puedes ayudarme un momento?- y se levantó de la mesa

Hubo un momento de extrañamiento entre todos, especialmente para Emily, pero al final se levantó tras Hotch sin saber ni con que pretexto, el nudo en su garganta se mantenía aún y una discusión con Hotch no haría sino hacerlo peor... era mal momento, de pronto pensó que haber ido no había sido muy listo. Hubiera querido soltarse a llorar, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía; hubiera querido ser cruel con él, gritarle, pero no era el lugar, ya no era un terreno neutral, sino un sitio cargado de demasiados recuerdos.

Hotch y ella entraron en la cocina y se quedaron uno frente al otro, sin decir nada, mirándose fijamente tratando de encontrar palabras para enfrentar lo que estaba pasando esa noche, estaban molestos ambos, muy molestos, pero también muy cansados con todo eso... y era obvio que él ya no iba a hacer una presentación formal de Beth esa noche, y era obvio que ella ya no iba a decir nada hiriente esa noche.

¿Y si sólo se rendía?¿y si en ese momento hacían las paces y dejaban toda esa cansada pelea? ¿y si sólo admitían que les dolía demasiado hacerse eso el uno al otro? Y sonaba algo más lógico, tal vez Emily tendría una larga pena que llorar, pero si no todo eso los destruiría y si no tenían cuidado también a su equipo... tal vez podían sacar una bandera blanca y evitar que los demás supieran todo eso...

Pero eso no pasó. En ese momento Morgan los llamó para informar que era hora de irse, Will acababa de llamar a JJ y era momento de que se fuera, de paso también Reid pensaba en irse y consideraban que era buena hora para que todos volvieran a su casa. Todos se preparaba y Beth parecía dispuesta a despedirse de Hotch y Jack con más familiaridad que los demás, cuando el pequeño se atrevió a hacer una observación que cambio todo.

-¿Vas a quedarte?- le preguntó a Beth, tal vez porque la veía con poca intención de irse, pero Beth negó levemente- ¿y tú Emily?- lo dijo con los ojos clavados en Emily- yo extraño antes, cuando te quedabas siempre-

Emily sintió como su rostro perdía color y notó que a Hotch le pasaba lo mismo. De pronto todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella... y no podía ni contestarle al niño. Todo el secreto se había derrumbado.


	5. Intervención

**N.A. **Hola, esto es nueva velocidad, ahora si me apure a actualizar, espero que este nuevo capítulos les guste. Este capítulo va para otro par de lectoras de hace algo de tiempo, _para michelle rodriguezjimenez y emilybrewster_

**5- Intervención**

Emily hubiera deseado estar en cualquier otro lado, hubiera deseado que no la miraran de ese modo todos al mismo tiempo, hubiera querido desaparecer y no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada asesina de Beth justo en ese instante. Pero no podía. Cuando todos desviaron su mirada directamente hacia Hotch se dio cuenta de que ese cambio no la hacía sentir del todo mejor, estaban en problemas.

-Emily... – JJ pronunció su nombre con incredulidad, con sorpresa, pero también con dudas

-¿Qué?- Beth lo dijo en el punto medio entre el grito y la sorpresa

-¿Quieren explicarnos algo?- preguntó Rossi

-Olvidemos esto- dijo Hotch intentando hacer notar que Jack estaba ahí y era un pésimo lugar para preguntas.

Y era verdad que el niño seguía ahí y no podían tener una conversación sobre eso justo ahí, pero ninguno parecía realmente dispuesto a dejar las cosas de ese tamaño. Todos tenían preguntas, dudas, inquietud... habían revelado algo grande, verdaderamente grande, las palabras de Jack les dejaban ver que había demasiado trasfondo, una larga historia entre ellos... y era increíble que no se hubieran dado cuenta de que algo pasaba. El silencio era sólo el preámbulo para una ronda de difíciles preguntas.

Hotch, quien sabe si para evitarle el momento incomodo o para salir de ahí aunque sea un segundo, tomó a Jack con la intención de llevarlo a su cuarto para que durmiera, Emily le lanzó una mirada veloz, suplicante, deseando que no la dejará ahí sola para enfrentar eso, las cosas se podían poner realmente difíciles, lo sabía bien. Tembló cuando Hotch salió de la habitación, ante la incredulidad de todos. Pero no tardó ni un minuto en volver.

Mientras JJ había sacado su teléfono, sin quitarle ni un momento la vista de encima a Emily, y llamó a Will, simplemente soltó un "voy a llegar algo más tarde de lo previsto. Te llamó luego" y colgó, lista para soltar una larga lista de preguntas. Cuando Hotch regresó sin Jack ya nadie pudo contenerse.

-Aarón, ¿qué significa esto?-soltó Beth molestisima

-Puedo explicarlo- le dijo Hotch

-Eso nos encantaría a todos- dijo Morgan muy serio- porque me parece que nos tienen muy engañados a todos-

-Morgan, es... no es nada, algo que paso- quiso explicarse Emily

-Em, querida, esto no es una pequeñez- soltó JJ aún sin saber que sentir- y no creo que sea la manera de enterarse de que mi mejor amiga tenía algo con... vaya, con nuestro jefe, así que una explicación sería perfecta y no tengo intención de quedarme sin una... Emily, hablo en serio-

-Es...- la voz de Emily tembló, miró a JJ pero no encontró una pizca de comprensión o piedad en sus ojos, miró a Hotch pero él también parecía pasmado- salíamos, fue algo... sólo salíamos, teníamos algo, fue un tiempo, pero eso ya se terminó... se terminó-

Esas últimas palabras le dolieron, la perforaron por dentro y desvió la mirada de ellos, eso había sido duro. Más de lo esperado... Poner las cosas en palabras las hacían más reales, demasiado reales... los pensamientos se hicieron nudo en su interior. Habría dado lo que sea por salir de ahí.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto- le dijo Beth a Hotch- organizar todo esto, prometer cosas y... convertir esta supuesta presentación oficial en una noche de confesiones... esto es terrible-

-No es lo que piensas Beth-

-¿En serio?... entonces ¿qué sucede entre ella y tú?- dijo señalando a Emily

-Nada- contestaron ambos a la vez

Y se miraron. Nada... era verdad. Pero no lo había dicho antes y les sorprendió que fuera así. La intervención estaba siendo reveladora para todos, incluyendo para ellos. El secreto para todos había estado fatal... El equipo, como perfiladores que eran, no podía creer eso. Eran perfiladores pero no habían visto así de obvio, cada uno estaba sorprendido y molesto a su propio modo por eso, Hotch y Emily los habían engañado deliberadamente, eso era aún peor. La desconfianza. El secreto.

-Quiero una explicación- dijo Beth

-Y la tendrás, lo prometo, pero... no ahora-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- se molestó ella y, aunque su actitud era algo comprensible, a Emily le cayó aún peor por eso

Beth y Hotch tuvieron una discusión veloz, algo rápido en donde él no dio oportunidad alguna de llevarle la contra porque no podía explicar en ese momento, y ella estaba más que furiosa porque se sentía engañada. Pero al final el juró que no era nada malo, que no era lo que pensaba y que le explicaría con calma todo. Mientras el equipo decidía si esperar o interrogar en ese mismo momento a Emily.

Y Emily por primera vez vio su oportunidad de salir de ahí, de librarse de todo eso, era tarde, Beth estaba furiosa y estaba por irse, el equipo no tardaría en hacer algo y ella no le debía respuestas a nadie, no esa noche... Tenía sus propias dudas, su enojo y su miedo. ¿De verdad habían llegado eso?, ¿no hubiera sido más simple si desde el principio no cruzaban esa delgada línea en su relación?... o más bien, ya cruzada, ¿no habría sido más sencillo decirles la verdad a todos?-

-Tenemos que hablarlo, Emily- dijo JJ que ya no resistía más

-Por favor no...- susurró Emily casi como una suplica

-Esto no es opcional- dijo JJ que no sabía si estaba furiosa o sólo sorprendida

-Todo esto tiene una explicación, lo juró que sí- dijo Emily a punto de un colapso y miró al resto del equipo- se merecen la verdad, pero... no ahora, estuvimos juntos, sí, y me temo que es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora-

-No puedes dejarnos así- se quejó Reid que seguía sin entender como había pasado desapercibido eso

-Perdona-

-¿Fue mucho tiempo?- preguntó García

Emily sintió un temblor recorrerle la espalda. Miró a Beth que había detenido su salida y le lanzaba una mirada asesina. No podía hacer eso ahí, no podía, Hotch también la miraba, lleno de miedo, de dudas, no sabía que hacer tampoco... se sentía... como si le faltará el aire. Todo estaba fuera de control.

-No ahora chicos...-

-Pero... –Reid quiso interrumpir

-No, Spencer- Emily lo dijo con una contundencia de la que no se creía capaz- es hora de ir a casa todos-

Sin saber como, juntó fuerza para librarse de todos ellos. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, en otras circunstancias le hubiera gustado despedirse de Jack o detenerse cuando JJ la llamó con fuerza, pero no podía, quería salir, respirar aire puro y librarse del hechizo que todo eso había provocado sobre ella. Se detuvo en la puerta. Estaba furiosa, cansada, dolida, estaba confundida, alterada, irritada... ¿cómo había sucedido eso?

Tras de si escuchó unos pasos, unos tacones. No quería enfrentarse a JJ y sus regaños en ese momento, así que decidió salir de ahí antes... Pero la detuvieron a medio paso. Era Beth y estaba molesta.

-¿Es en serio que hubo algo entre ustedes? Quiero saberlo ahora- le reclamó Beth

Y probablemente era justo decirle... pero tampoco le debía explicaciones a ella. No le importaba si se hacia de una enemiga en ese momento... Y Emily simplemente siguió su camino.


	6. Huir y quedarse

**N.A. **Para Paula...

**6- Huir... y quedarse. **

Huir no era una solución, simplemente era un modo de aplazar las cosas, los problemas, sólo era un modo de escapar momentáneamente. Huir era miedo a enfrentarse con la realidad, miedo a aceptar todo lo que había pasado y había terminado. Emily sabía eso cuando salió huyendo de la reunión; sabía eso cuando se negó a contestar las llamadas de JJ y García; huir no era una solución, era no afrontar las consecuencias, huir no cambiaba nada. Emily lo sabía.

Pero había necesitado huir.

Regresó a casa con ganas de quedarse escondida y olvidarse de todos, deseaba desconectarse del mundo entero y revalorar lo que había hecho y que tan grave sería la revelación de esa noche... El equipo se lo había tomado fatal, y en realidad le parecía lo más normal del mundo, pero le dolía haber tenido que pararse frente a sus expresiones de molestia y sorpresa, eso había sido muy duro... por eso se había ido, por eso quería esconderse, por eso apagó su celular y se negó a contestar el teléfono.

Pero no podía esconderse para siempre. Lo sabía muy bien. No podía huir de todo el mundo... y el mundo no tardó en ir a buscarla.

Cerca de la medianoche tocaron a su puerta, ella se negó a abrir, prefería quedarse apartada, pero quien tocaba no parecía dispuesta a complacerla, el toquido continuo por diez larguísimos minutos, así como el sonar del teléfono... se acercó a la puerta y le llegó con total nitidez la voz de JJ al otro lado de la puerta. Seguro seguía enojada, furiosa, y Emily no quería que su mejor amiga estuviera enojada.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que JJ no iba sola. Reid y García también estaban ahí, quien sabe porque, y quien sabe si estaban enojados también... seguro que sí, era normal... ¿por qué no iban a interrogar a Hotch? él tenía la culpa de todo eso, él había causado eso, él era el responsable, con él que debían estar furioso era con él, no con ella, era quien merecía que intentaran derribar su puerta y lo llenaran de miradas furiosas y preguntas indiscretas... todo eso lo había causado él no ella.

Pero una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Emily... ellos no sabían eso. Y si ella no se los decía, si ella no confesaba, nunca iban a saberlo. Suspiró. Era hora de rendirse y abrir la puerta. Era hora de enfrentar lo que había pasado.

-Ya era hora- dijo JJ cuando Emily le abrió la puerta- pensé que tendría que derribar la puerta a golpes-

-Lo siento...- susurró Emily con resignación

-Trajimos una buena botella- dijo García- porque vamos a necesitarla, estoy segura-

Entraron sin esperar invitación ni nada y como si fuera su propia casa fueron directo a sentarse, JJ busco unas copas en la cocina y las llenó del vino que llevaban para la ocasión, incluso Reid tomó al momento su copa sin dudar, mirando a Emily con expresión grave y confusa a la vez... Todo eso era raro. Emily apuró de un solo trago su copa y se dispuso a confesarles todo, era por eso que estaba ahí. Eran su familia y ya les había mentido por demasiado tiempo. Eso se acababa esa noche... Maldijo mentalmente a Hotch una última vez y confesó.

Emily había tenido la sensibilidad de esperar un tiempo después de la muerte de Haley antes de dar un paso decisivo en su relación con Hotch... ella sabía que a él le gustaba, tenían esa "química especial" hacia tiempo, pero ninguno había dado el paso. Tal vez ambos se morían de miedo, de que cambiaran las cosas, de que estuviera mal, de que la química se acabará... eso era aterrador.

Durante el proceso de duelo Emily fue amistosa, solidaria, le dio tiempo y espacio cuando él lo necesito, y se acercó cuando hacia falta, cuando ambos lo necesitaban... Y cuando se dieron cuenta el miedo y el duelo de Hotch se había disipado y había dado el paso, invitando a salir a Emily y ella dio el siguiente paso besando a Hotch en la primera cita. Así de simple, así de rápido y directo. Todo fue miel sobre hojuelas.

¿Y qué pasaba en el trabajo?... al final tuvieron que preguntárselo seriamente, ese iba a ser un tema delicado y las cosas con Strauss no estaban muy bien, ni Emily ni Hotch eran sus agentes favoritos, los mataría por eso. Así que tendrían que mantener eso en secreto, al menos un tiempo. ¿Y qué pasaba con el equipo? A ambos les pareció que lo justo era contarles, pero... tal vez de nuevo el miedo ganó un poco, era pronto, la relación era nueva y delicada, demasiado frágil como para hacerla oficial ante todos. Así que decidieron esperar.

Esperaron a que se cumpliera un mes de que salían juntos, a que Hotch le hiciera la presentación oficial a Jack, salieron juntos, durmieron juntos, se besaron más, se enamoraron más, vacacionaron juntos, compartieron confesiones, recuerdos, noches, días, viajes, regresos, problemas, soluciones, besos, amores, libros, películas, citas, planes, promesas... y no le dijeron al equipo.

Y un día, mucho tiempo después, de repente, Hotch conoció a Beth en el parque. Conoció a esa otra chica, que aparecía como salida de la nada e iba por él. Emily no lo supo, él no dijo nada. Ella no tenía ni idea de eso. No supo nada hasta que él decidió dejarla por Beth... y eso le rompió el corazón.

Y cuando Emily terminó de narrar toda la historia, a pesar de que pasaba de la una de la mañana, Emily tuvo un intenso momento de claridad, resumido en dos cosas: primero, que decir la verdad, contar todo a su familia era increíblemente liberador; segundo, tenía el corazón realmente roto y la venganza no le alcanzaba para mejorar.

-Ay Em... – susurró JJ a su lado- que tonta, nena-

-¿Por qué no decirnos?- preguntó Spencer

-Habríamos entendido, habríamos guardado el secreto- completó García

-Eso no importa... no cambia nada- dijo Emily con un nudo en la garganta

-Si lo hace- aseguró JJ tomándole la mano con fuerza- ¿nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que lo que mató su relación no fue simplemente la aparición de Beth si no el tener que mantenerlo en secreto?-

Emily miró a JJ... el secreto... si lo que tenían era tan bueno ¿por qué no compartirlo con todos?... si lo que tenían era tan sincero ¿por qué no enfrentar las consecuencias de gritárselo al mundo?... Habían sido tontos, y aunque realmente todo estaba bien entre ellos siempre había existido la tensión del secreto, de quien se enteraría, tal vez no habían podido ser naturales por estar huyendo de lo que podía hacer la verdad.

Habían tenido miedo por encima del amor... Y habían tenido miedo al amor mismo al final.

Emily sonrió un momento ante algo tan claro que no había sabido ver, por eso la venganza no le había alcanzado, porque le hacia falta entender ciertas cosas, le hacia falta una razón para todo eso... Quería vengarse, pero no era suficiente, también quería librarse del dolor y la culpa. Confesar era el primer paso verdadero...

-¿Y ahora que sigue?- preguntó Reid de pronto

Y Emily supo que no tenía ni idea, no sabía hacia donde quería avanzar en ese momento... pero, aunque todo era confuso y estaban bebiendo y llorando casi a las 2 de la mañana, supo que ese era un buen indicio.


	7. Golpe bajo

**N.A. **Lista la continuación. Espero que les guste... Ahora va para dos nuevas lectoras, para _ScullyPrentiss y SeddieHeartLand._ Disfrútenlo. Abrazos

**7- Golpe bajo**

Lunes por la mañana. La UAC amanecía tranquila. El equipo fue llegando poco a poco, cautelosos porque no estaban realmente seguros de si se había apagado el estallido que inicio en el departamento de Hotch la noche anterior. Entre ellos no dijeron nada sobre si habían descifrado el misterio de la relación, si Morgan o Rossi sabían algo no dijeron nada a Emily.

JJ llegó temprano a organizar casos no sin antes asegurarse que Emily llegará y todos estuvieran tranquilos y sin molestarla, sabía que la platica que habían tenido en la madrugada la había tranquilizado, que la había hecho reflexionar muchas cosas, y García y Reid habían prometido no decir nada al respecto, pero no estaba de más revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

Emily llegó a la UAC con una tranquilidad de la que no se hubiera creído capaz unos días antes, sentía que esa terrible opresión en su pecho se iba aligerando, aún estaba muy dolida, aún le costaba creer que su relación se había acabado, pero poder confesar toda la verdad de lo que había pasado con Hotch era muy liberador, poder darse cuenta de lo desgarrador que había sido guardar el secreto la había hecho ver las cosas de un modo diferente.

Después de esa madrugada Emily no había podido dormir, aún cuando JJ, García y Reid se fueron, el insomnio se había instalado en ella haciéndola recordar y reflexionar toda la noche. Recordó muchas cosas que había pasado con Hotch, el primer beso, la primera cita, la primera noche juntos, la primera salida oficial con Jack, y muchas otras primeras veces. Recordó sus planes, sus ideas de ir juntos a tantos lados, la idea de seguir juntos por años, aquella conversación en donde ella sugirió que se fueran a España de viaje y él dijo "lo siento amor, no tenemos tanto tiempo, pero en las siguientes vacaciones nos vamos" y a ella el futuro nunca le había sonado mejor. Recordó... demasiadas cosas, fue una noche muy intensa.

Y cuando salió el sol y fue hora de prepararse para el trabajo, Emily sintió como si hubiera sido victima de alguna especie de exorcismo... era hora de recuperar la paz, haría las paces con Hotch. Tal vez no podría perdonar pronto que le hubiera roto el corazón, que la hubiera dejado por otra, pero podía dejarlo ir... podía terminar ese estúpido pleito a base de peleas e indirectas. El secreto había matado su relación, no iba a dejar que ahora muriera su relación profesional.

Iba a dejarlo ir. Iba a hacer las paces con Hotch. Estaba decidida a acabar con eso.

Hotch llegó temprano, sin embargo tuvo una reunión sobre el presupuesto de la unidad y Emily ya no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él, porque tuvieron que revisar todos juntos un archivo de un caso y trabajar buena parte del día en eso. Por suerte fue sencillo. Y para las 4 de la tarde Emily tuvo una oportunidad de subir a hablar con Hotch.

Emily estaba tranquila, sorprendentemente tranquila, sabía que el equipo la miraba, que incluso JJ, García y Rossi no tardarían en salir casualmente de sus oficinas para ver si algo pasaba, pero eso no le preocupaba, al contrario, sentía que había algo reconfortante en tenerlos a ellos cerca para ese momento... No tenía miedo o rencor, pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa.

-¿Hotch?- lo llamó y al instante levantó la mirada

-¿Emily? Pasa, pasa... ¿todo bien?-

-Si, de hecho si... esperaba poder hablar contigo- dijo ella

-También yo contigo- dijo él algo nervioso- es importante... siéntate por favor-

-¿Qué sucede? Dime- dijo Emily dándole la oportunidad de hablar a él primero, el inicio de su ofrenda de paz, esperaba que él también quisiera disculparse

Pero Hotch soltó un suspiro profundo, guardó silencio mientras meditaba algo, a Emily eso la puso nerviosa, no podía ser algo normal o bueno o que propiciará la paz... No, no debía perfilar a Hotch, no era buena idea eso. Esperó paciente y silenciosamente a que él se explicará.

-Lamento muchísimo lo que paso ayer- dijo finalmente Hotch

-Yo también-

-Sé que no debió ser de ese modo, me parece que fue fatal que el equipo se enterará así, debimos ser sinceros y me disculpo por el mal rato que pude hacerte pasar- dijo Hotch

Y Emily se dio cuenta de que de verdad lo lamentaba, que era lo último que él hubiera querido y que también se estaba dando cuenta que haber guardado ese secreto había sido una pésima decisión para ambos. Emily sonrió, le pareció que era un buen inicio para hacer las paces y tal vez algún día poder ser amigos... aunque aún le debía una disculpa por haberla dejado de ese modo.

-Al menos ya paso lo peor- comentó Emily

-Sí, aunque confieso que tener que contarle toda la historia a Rossi no fue la mejor parte de mi noche- confesó Hotch y Emily sonrió

-Entiendo como debiste sentirte-

-Pero... igual de difícil fue tener que explicárselo todo a Beth esta mañana- dijo Hotch, Emily no pudo evitar dejar de sonreír al oír su nombre- y justamente por eso quería hablar contigo-

Hotch volvió a guardar silencio, tomó aire, como quien toma valor... Emily supuso que iba a decirle algo difícil, una parte de ella deseó que dijera que había terminado con Beth, pero no quería que eso la ilusionará, no debía ser así... habían terminado, no iban a volver y que dejará a Beth no iba a cambiar nada, aunque... no podía evitar que le hiciera un poco de ilusión eso. Respiró profundo ella también, intentando dar claridad a sus ideas, el semblante de Hotch era indescifrable... pero algo andaba mal.

-Beth y yo hablamos esta mañana, una larga conversación y...- Hotch se interrumpió pensando en como hablar

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Emily que ya no aguantaba la tensión

-Beth piensa que tú y yo no deberíamos vernos más-

-Tú y yo no nos vemos, terminaste conmigo para salir con ella ¿recuerdas?- dijo Emily con un dejo de ironía y amargura

-Es... es mucho más complicado que eso... – Hotch tomó aire de nuevo- Beth piensa que si tú y yo seguimos trabajando juntos, nuestra relación, la de ella y yo, no podrá ir bien, ella podría irse...-

-No tiene nada de sentido- se quejó Emily y entonces se dio cuenta de que Hotch lo decía muy en serio- ¿y qué se supone que significa eso?, ¿qué espera que hagamos? es nuestro trabajo, Hotch...-

-Emily... uno de los dos tiene que irse- dijo Hotch finalmente y la miro fijamente

Emily sintió como esa mirada le traspasaba casi el alma, se estremeció al momento, sintió algo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Y supo muy bien lo que él le quería decir con esa mirada, lo entendió, conocía a Hotch, lo entendía sin necesidad de palabras... entendió. Y estaba furiosa

-No es en serio ¿verdad?- soltó Emily, pero Hotch no dijo nada- ¿quieres despedirme para que tu novia este cómoda? No puedes hablar en serio...-

-Em, el equipo me necesita... no puedo...-

-¿Pero si puedes querer despedirme a mi?- preguntó Emily enojadísima

-Tendrás excelentes recomendaciones, sería una reasignación... Entiéndeme... –

-No, no te entiendo Hotch- interrumpió Emily y se puso de pie indignada- y de hecho tampoco te reconozco, no te conozco Hotch, tú no eres mi congruente jefe, no eres el sujeto al que conocí ni del que alguna vez me enamoré, a este sujeto, que cree que puede despedirme, no lo conozco para nada-

-Emily...- él quiso levantarse para explicarse

-No, agente Hotchner- volvió a interrumpir ella- si tú haces el mínimo intento de despedirme te demandaré, contaré al mismo director del FBI que salías conmigo aunque no se debía y que quieres despedirme por razones personales-

Y era obvio que Emily hablaba en serio, que no lo dudaría, que no le importaba meterse a ella misma en problemas, que podía llevar eso lo más alto posible... Hotch no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Emily decidida fue a la puerta. Lo pensó un segundo más, miró a Hotch y supo que toda la buena voluntad de esa mañana se había esfumado...

-Atrévete a siquiera pensar en despedirme y haré de tu vida un infierno, Aarón-

Y lo decía en serio.


End file.
